Every Waking Moment
by TheLostSpirit
Summary: Little snippets of Hatori and Tohru's life together, in ABC style! Today's word is "Zero"-"You're my number zero." Pairing: HatorixTohru
1. A is for Articulate

_Story: Every Waking Moment_

_Rating: K-T (it'll vary)_

_Word count: 471_

_Pairings (throughout the story): Hatori/Tohru, with mentions of Kyo/Kagura and Yuki/Machi_

_A/N: LOL I've never done this before, doing little snippets for a certain pairing. A few things:_

_1) The snippets won't be related in any way. It'll seem that way for a few of them, but I didn't plan on that LOL_

_2) I'm doing them ABC style. And I might be a little OOC in a few. MIGHT, I DON'T KNOW. GOD. It's so hard to write Hatori LOL  
><em>

_3) It's mostly fluff. There's like...1 or 2 angsty ones, but I felt like doing some fluff, K? They'll be short, too. Nothing exceeds 500 words. I'm so proud of myself.  
><em>

_I'll be updating this DAILY, so by the 26th day, I'll be finished! Unless I somehow forget, then maybe not. Also, I know I have to update "Heaven's Full of the Hopeful". I KNOW. I just...I'm so tired of writing angsty stuff for all my stories, god. I need some fluff! I NEED IT._

_So please enjoy "Every Waking Moment"! Today's letter is: A.  
><em>

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fruits Basket._

**_A is for "Articulate"_  
><strong>

Hatori placed the dishes on the counter. He looked down at the small woman hovering over the sink. "Tohru," she looked over at the dirty dishes.

"Oh! Hatori! Y-You didn't have to get them!" she said to him. She always felt terrible for making him work, especially since he worked all day being a doctor. He watched her soapy hands grab the dirty bowls.

He smiled. "Here," he maneuvered around her slumped body and grabbed the little dish towel resting on the counter. She watched him. "let me help you." She dropped whatever she had in her hand, because it made a little "clunk" sound.

"A-Ah! N-No! It's okay! I…I can do this!" He picked up one of the plates and turned his head to look at her. She looked worried, as if he was exhausted.

"Let me help you," he replied. He placed the dry dish on the counter. She felt her cheeks heat up a little and she went back to her dirty dishes. But something was bothering her; she just thought about it. He could see something was wrong. He eyed her. "What's wrong?" She squeaked. She hated when he knew.

"Oh, um…Hatori, how come you are never flustered? You never stumble over your words, and I always seem to mix words up around you or stutter…" he listened to her ramble on. She worked as she talked, and talked, and talked. But he didn't mind her rambling on. He always found her voice rather soothing.

"B-But, all I'm trying to say is…" he never thought of himself always articulate; he did have a few moments where he didn't know what to say and stumbled on his words. And once it was with Tohru (but only when he was trying to ask her out on a date). He placed down his last plate and leaned against the sink with his hands touching the smooth metal.

"Tohru," he interrupted her. She was going off on how many times she didn't know what to say, or repeated her sentences. She stared at him, nervous that he would be annoyed. She apologized under her breath and he sighed, laughing. He knew what to say. "Tohru, you do not know how hard it is to keep my composure around you sometimes."

She blushed. "O-O-Oh," she quickly turned to face the dirty dishes in the water. "Y-You don't mean that…" she wandered off the subject. He softened his gaze on her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She smiled.

"Of course I do," he whispered. He looked down, but couldn't resist. He wrapped the other arm around her and held her close to him. She dropped the plate in her hand and relaxed in his arms. She didn't mind taking just a little break. He smiled. "Tohru, you cease to amaze me."

**TLS**


	2. B is for Blood

_Story: Every Waking Moment_

_Rating: K-T (it'll vary)_

_Word count: 366  
><em>

_Pairings (throughout the story): Hatori/Tohru, with mentions of Kyo/Kagura and Yuki/Machi_

_A/N: WOAH. I'm actually updating daily. Who knew! And I already have 2 reviews! You guys are so lovely._

_Also, if you didn't catch on, every word is in the story LOL I don't know if someone saw that or not. Just throwing it out there._

_Makes life fun, you know?_

_ANYWAY, enjoy!  
><em>

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fruits Basket._

**_B is for "Blood"_  
><strong>

"Ow…" she held her finger out as Hatori knelt down.

"What happened?" Tohru heard him opening his little first aid kit. She stared at the blood coming from her wound.

"I dropped a plate and started to pick up the pieces," Hatori looked at her.

"Isn't that why we have a broom?" Embarrassed, she smiled.

"W-Well, I didn't want you getting hurt, like if you had to get into the other room while passing the living room, so I thought picking up the pieces would be a lot faster," he shook his head.

"You should've waited for me to get out here. I thought you were seriously hurt," he recalled hearing her little scream soon after dropping the plate.

"I-I thought you were with a patient, on the pho—ow," she winced as Hatori dabbed the cut with rubbing alcohol.

"I apologize for the pain," he placed the cotton swab down on the floor and rummaged through his kit. "As far as the phone call, it was Shigure. He was a nuisance," he picked up a band-aid.

"Oh," she whispered. Hatori tore the package open with his teeth and looked at her.

"It wasn't important, Tohru. He was just bothering me about his editor bothering him again."

She felt one end of the band-aid rest on the back of her fingernail, followed by the rest of it. He wrapped the entire band-aid around her finger and smoothed it out. "It should heal within a few days," he said to her, as if she were another patient. But he hated seeing her cut up; he liked when her hands were free of cuts, so he could hold them without hurting her.

She smiled. "Thanks, Hatori," she could still feel the pain. And he could see that, too. Perhaps he wrapped the band-aid a little too tight. He raised her hand and brought her finger to his lips. He wanted to kiss every pain away.

He brought her hand back down; he wrapped both his hands around hers. "There. Does it feel better?" She let out a small laugh and blushed. Her other hand rested on the back of his hand.

Somehow, she didn't feel the pain anymore.

**TLS**


	3. C is for Cooking

_Story: Every Waking Moment_

_Rating: K-T (it'll vary)_

_Word count: 472_

_Pairings (throughout the story): HatorixTohru, with mentions of KyoxKagura and YukixMachi_

_A/N: None. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.  
><em>

**_C is for "Cooking"_  
><strong>

"Tohru, I'm home," Hatori opened the door to his home, _their_ home. She had only moved in a week before, but he felt like she should've moved in long ago. He could smell her cooking; she poked her head from the kitchen.

She had the biggest smile on her face. "Ah! Hatori!" She held her little wooden spoon to her chest and slid her feet across the floor. He always loved when she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and let her head hit his chest. Because that meant he was _home_ and he could wrap his arms around her.

He missed her when he was at his office. "I missed you!" She always replied when he came home. He always smiled.

"As did I," he could stay like that for hours, if he could (and he could, when in bed with her). He looked down at her body. "What are you making? Smells pretty good," suddenly, she squirmed her way out of his arms and pushed him away.

"Oh I forgot about the food!" Then, she was gone. She ran into the kitchen and started making little comments to herself. "I'll be right out!" She yelled. He found it amusing; she always seemed to forget about her cooking at least once a week. It was amazing how the house wasn't burnt down—yet. He didn't want to see that ever happen.

He slipped out of his suit jacket and finally let his legs sprawl on the ground. He had a long day. Sometimes, he wanted to take a vacation and be away from the office for just one week. One week, away from patients, away from blood and broken bones, and just with Tohru. _I should think about a trip with her, _he relaxed and leaned against the table.

He felt like having a cigarette, but he promised Tohru to stop smoking. _"Smoking's terrible! You shouldn't do it! You're a doctor after all!" _Still, it helped him relax after a long day.

But all that went away when she came out with plates of food in her hands. "Dinner's ready!" She sat down next to him and laid out all the plates on the table. There was so much—he didn't know where to start!

She handed him an empty plate and he thanked her. "It looks really good, Tohru. You'll have to teach me one day how to cook like you," she smiled.

"Anyone can do it! When you have a day off, I'll teach you, and we'll have a picnic! Oh, what if..." she started to ramble. He smiled. He was finally home with _her_, and he loved being around her. So he listened and would add a few things here and there to the conversation.

She was right: smoking was terrible. _My dopamine's right in front of me, _he thought.

**TLS**


	4. D is for Devilish

_Story: Every Waking Moment_

_Rating: K-T (it'll vary)_

_Word count: 414_

_Pairings (throughout the story): HatorixTohru, with mentions of KyoxKagura and YukixMachi_

_A/N: One of the few where they're not together. FEW. I have a couple more, but the rest should be fluff. _

_Also, I guess this could be drama? I don't know LOL  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket._

_**D is for "Devilish"**  
><em>

She didn't mean to bump into him. She knew the curse was still there, but she wanted to touch him just once. Once! She didn't think it was selfish.

More like devilish.

But afterwards, she felt so bad for Hatori.

There he was, in a pile of his _own _clothing in his true form, a seahorse. He hated his form, but she thought it was too adorable. She, though, had to rush him to her bathtub (Shigure mused to himself; he'd have to bug Hatori later) and put him in some water. It was warm enough to his liking.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Hatori. I didn't mean to turn you into your seahorse again!" Her back was turned to him, resting against the side of the tub. "I am really clumsy," she frowned. He cursed himself for being in his form, for he had too many words for her!

Instead, he awkwardly transformed back into his body once more, and she rushed out the door. "A-A-A-Ah! I'm sorry! I'll get your clothes!" He took the little plug out from the drain and heard the door open and shut, quickly. His clothes were piled against the wall next to the door, and he heard someone outside. "I-I'll be here, if you need to say something! I'm sorry again!"

He rose from the water. It was awkward. He didn't have a towel. _Shigure does that on purpose, _he thought. Walking across the tiled floor, he bent down to pick up his shirt. "Tohru, it's quite alright. There's nothing to apologize for."

She frowned. "Y-Yes, well, I still feel awful that you transformed. I know how much you hate it."

He buttoned the shirt. She continued. "I promise to change!" He bent down to grab his pants and underwear (he hoped she didn't see them). She bowed her head and picked at her fingernails. "I'll…I'll try not to be too clumsy when you're here," she said to him.

He opened the door. She turned her head to see him standing right next to her. When he turned to face her, she felt him place a hand on her head.

She closed her eyes and heard him talk. "Be clumsy, it's…" she felt his hand grab a strand of her hair, moving down toward her shoulder. She looked up at him, staring. He looked at her. "It's something that makes you, well…you," he patted her on the shoulder, and began to walk away. She just stood there, smiling.

**TLS**


	5. E is for Empty

_Story: Every Waking Moment_

_Rating: K-T (it'll vary)_

_Word count: 388  
><em>

_Pairings (throughout the story): HatorixTohru, with mentions of KyoxKagura and YukixMachi_

_A/N: I actually like this one. I don't like how I wrote it, but I like how I picture it LOL_

_Thank you for all the reviews and alerts and all! Don't think I don't read them-I read everything! They all make me smile, too.  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket._

_**E is for "Empty"**  
><em>

Every time he came home from a date with Tohru, he felt his house was empty. Her presence was missed _so much_, and he couldn't wait to see her again, whenever he had the time.

When he laid in bed, he would unconsciously reach to the other side and think she was there. But it was just sheets that he would grab. He would dream about her being right next to him, and when he opened his eyes, she was gone.

When he sat at his table, he daydreamed. He would think she was cooking in his kitchen, preparing a meal, but a sudden sound would always take him away from his fantasy, and the air wouldn't smell delicious after all. This happened a lot at work, too. He would be with a patient, and something would remind him of her, and suddenly he thought he was with her.

His patients (especially the female ones) didn't like that.

One day after work, he threw down his coat and triumphantly made it to his telephone. He tried to call her before, but he always chickened out. He had the phone up to his ear and he started to dial. But he reached the last number. And he froze.

What if she didn't like the idea? They have been going out for a while now (he would have to look at the calendar to see, but he thought it was two years), but maybe she was scared?

No, he had to ask.

What if it looked selfish? Would she care?

Of course not, it was Tohru.

Hatori pushed the last button and listened to the other side ring. _Come on, pick up, _he thought, but he worried he would be speechless if he had to—

"Hello, Sohma residence," it was her.

He stood there for a moment, recollecting his composure. "Tohru," it sounded breathless. She looked around the house and found she was alone.

"H-Hatori! W-Wha-" he didn't want her to ask.

"Would it be a problem for you to come over…for a bit?" It was silent. He didn't like silence, not with her. She usually was always quick to respond, but when it was silent, he worried. Finally, she spoke.

"Sure!" So, maybe he didn't ask her to move in with him. _Baby steps, _he thought, _baby steps._

**TLS**


	6. F is for Flu

_Story: Every Waking Moment_

_Rating: K-T (it'll vary)_

_Word count: 330  
><em>

_Pairings (throughout the story): HatorixTohru, with mentions of KyoxKagura and YukixMachi_

_A/N: None. Enjoy!  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket._

_**F is for "Flu"**  
><em>

"H-Hatori, you don't have to stay." She was sick. Her face looked red beyond belief, her nose was clogged, her voice was disgusting. He looked at the thermometer—101.2. She definitely had the flu.

"A few days off will not hurt my patients. They will understand," he saw her grabbing for more tissues and rubbing her nose.

"Y-Yeah, but I-I can take care of myse—choo!" She rubbed her nose again. He shook his head.

"You need rest, Tohru. Let me take care of you, just this once," he pulled the covers up to her chest and she groaned.

"I don't w-want you to get sick, too," she moved her head and slunk under the covers more.

"I will not get sick. I barely get sick," she held a tissue up to her nose. She didn't want to sneeze on him (but she sneezed on her hand more).

"B-But you don't have to stay in bed with me!" That was true. He would've liked to cook some meals for her, prepare a hot washcloth to put on her head, clean the house for her, do some of his (and her) laundry, grab some antibiotics to keep the illness from being terrible…but he just warmed up to the idea of staying in bed with her.

He leaned against his arm and watched her close her eyes. She moved closer to him, and he welcomed her presence. He didn't really care if she got him sick, too. But she'd worry anyway, even if he didn't get sick. He situated himself so his arm was underneath him, and his head was sharing her pillow. He let his other arm wrap around her waist.

"I know," he whispered, "but I can't help being around you, sick or not," she leaned her head into his chest and was fast asleep. Hatori closed his eyes and knew he shouldn't be relaxing—he had plenty to worry about. But he warmed up to the idea. He followed.

**TLS**


	7. G is for Gorgeous

_Story: Every Waking Moment_

_Rating: K-T (it'll vary)_

_Word count: 419  
><em>

_Pairings (throughout the story): HatorixTohru, with mentions of KyoxKagura and YukixMachi_

_A/N: One of the first one-shots I don't like. I don't know, I just hate how I wrote the ending LOL_

_Anyway, for those that are a fan of "Heaven's Full of the Hopeful"-quick note, I have the chapter written (and half of the next one too WTF?). I'm just sort of revising it, making sure I like it, so I can continue on with the story._

_Who knows, I might make it a really, really, really long chapter. Not sure yet. _

_In any case, it'll be updated pretty soon! I'm excited!_

_ANYWAY, enjoy this little one-shot!  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket._

_**G is for "Gorgeous"**  
><em>

They were going on a dinner date. This was their third date, and as much as he liked their lunch dates, he wanted to make an official date, one with dinner and a late night stroll. Hatori checked himself outside once more (he didn't know if a tuxedo would be too much, but he wore one anyway) before knocking on Shigure's door (he hated picking her up, because that would mean he had to see Shigure no matter what).

The door flew open. Of course a stupid grin was plastered on his face. "Ha'ri! You look so sharp and handsome! Don't tell me you dressed up for me? Oh, you did, didn't you!" Hatori was annoyed—when wasn't he?

"Shut up, Shigure," he said.

Shigure felt his heart stop. "Oh, Ha'ri, you're always so heartless!"

"And you're an idiot," he replied as he stepped into Shigure's home. Looking up the stairs, Hatori wondered what she was wearing.

Shigure stood at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm sure she'll be a minute longer," Shigure turned to the rooms above and yelled: "WON'T YOU TOHRU?"

Hatori soon heard scrambling. He sighed. "You torture the poor girl," he saw Shigure's stupid grin again.

"Yes, but you probably wish you could torture her more in-" _Clunk. _Kyo had just come down the stairs when Shigure was saying that.

"Shut up, ya creep! I swear, there's something wrong with you," Kyo quickly went into the kitchen and Hatori saw Shigure 'crying'.

Then a door opened. Hatori heard a sudden inhale of air, then an exhale. _Must be her, _he thought. And it was. He soon heard clacking of her heels and saw her form. Her hair was straight, a stunning red dress fit her body (it had sleeves; it suited her) and a red bow accented her hair. Shigure and Hatori only stared.

"U-U-Um…" she started. Hatori walked to the staircase and gazed at her.

"You look gorgeous," he whispered. She blushed.

She was getting embarrassed. "U-U-U-U-Um…" Shigure ran up to the top, grabbed her, and dragged her down to the bottom.

"O-Okay, you two lovebirds! Have fun on your date!" They were both pushed out of the house and the door was slammed shut. Hatori and Tohru looked at each other—briefly, then looked away blushing.

"H-H-Hatori?" Tohru said; he glanced over at her. But when he looked down, he saw her hand.

He paused, but somewhat regained his composure. "Let's go…Tohru," he whispered. Warmth enveloped his own hand.

They both smiled.

**TLS**


	8. H is for Hatori

_Story: Every Waking Moment_

_Rating: K-T (it'll vary)_

_Word count: 358  
><em>

_Pairings (throughout the story): HatorixTohru, with mentions of KyoxKagura and YukixMachi_

_A/N: FIRST! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I love them so much! I always fear I'm OOC with Hatori (or Tohru) but you guys tell me otherwise and spoil me and say you love them. So thank you!  
><em>

_OKAY. Cause, I know someone will comment on it: I know Kana asks Hatori the question, not the other way around. FOR THE SAKE OF THE ONESHOT, I changed it and made Hatori ask it. Because, you know, it's cute._

_Yeah._

_Actually, this would be the scene I wanted when Hatori and Tohru first met at his house. Haha I shipped them so fast after that episode, good lord._

_But I ship a lot of pairings for this series, goodness.  
><em>

_I'm rambling. Sorry. Enjoy!  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket._

_**H is for "Hatori"**_

_"When the snow melts, what does it become?" _

_"Hmm, let's see…oh! It becomes Spring!" _

Was it fate that she met him? That she had the perfect answer to his riddle to his heart? Kana, she tried, but she got it wrong. Maybe it was fate that they weren't meant to be together. He asked Mayu the same question: she answered "a puddle in the street", which was close to Kana's question.

But she whispered his answer. _"It becomes Spring!" _He sat in the snow, wishing to see the flowers bloom; she was inside his house, taking in his story about Kana. But he wanted the flowers back, instead of dreary snow hiding them. He wanted to take a few of them and give them to the girl inside, the one that was off-limits because of _age_.

So what if she was younger and he was far too old for him? It was fate—it had to be.

"Hatori!" She called his name. He didn't turn his head to see her; she was probably worried that he would get sick from being in the cold that long. He didn't care. The way she said his name, it sent shivers down his spine. He heard her feet crushing the snow around him, and he saw her knees hit the snowy ground. "A-Are you okay?" Her hand brushed against his skin and he tensed up; she was only feeling for his temperature.

"I'm okay," he whispered. And for the first time in his life, he was. He turned to face her and saw her worried look—he was right. He did not smile, he did not frown. He just stared at her. Tohru let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought you had-" He didn't care if he was going to transform. He didn't care if she saw his form.

_"Thank you," _he whispered in her ear before he turned into a cloud of smoke. Her heart was racing, but his was a steady beat. And as he laid on her lap, as she panicked about what kind of water he needed, he closed his eyes and was at peace.

**TLS**


	9. I is for Ice cream

_Story: Every Waking Moment_

_Rating: K-T (it'll vary)_

_Word count: 245  
><em>

_Pairings (throughout the story): HatorixTohru, with mentions of KyoxKagura and YukixMachi_

_A/N: None. Enjoy!  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket._

_**I is for "Ice-Cream"**  
><em>

There they were, at an ice-cream shop. It was their first date.

_"Tohru," they were standing face-to-face, finding it impossible to find the words. He didn't want to miss this chance. He watched her from afar long enough. "Will you, if you are not too busy someday, go with me…somewhere?" He clearly did not plan it out._

_Her cheeks flushed. "I mean, if you want. I will understand if you wish to take care of Shigure and the rest here. I will understand." She closed her eyes and smiled._

_"I'd love to!"_

So there they were.

They weren't talking about anything in particular; he would talk about his work, she would talk about her life. It would bounce back and forth between each other, all in-between them eating their ice-cream, of course. He got chocolate; she had strawberry (it suited her).

Soon enough, they were done with their treats. He didn't want to leave (she, too, was having too much fun with him) because he knew he would miss her presence night and day.

"Come on," he said, getting up from his seat. She followed suit. "I'll take you home," she smiled.

"Thank you, Hatori, for everything!" He nodded. "I'm glad I went with you today. We should do it again someday," _Someday, _he thought. He grabbed hold and walked hand-in-hand with her out the door.

He knew she blushed a strawberry pink color that he liked so much; she was surprised he did, too.

**TLS**


	10. J is for Jealous

_Story: Every Waking Moment_

_Rating: K-T (it'll vary)_

_Word count: 364  
><em>

_Pairings (throughout the story): HatorixTohru, with mentions of KyoxKagura and YukixMachi_

_A/N: ORIGINALLY, my plan was to have J stand for "Jade", and have Tohru talk about her engagement ring being a Jade color instead of a normal diamond color with Uo and Hana. But then I realized that the entire one-shot was pretty bland. _

_So I changed it and made it stand for "Jealous". _

_I like my change. I hope you do too!  
><em>

_Enjoy!  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket._

_**J is for "Jealous"**  
><em>

He was never like this with other women, but now he was jealous.

He never realized that he could be _jealous_ about a man being near Tohru, much less a man that he's known all his life. He looked over at his cousin—_cousin—_and wished for him to go away. They were having some kind of a friendly chat, going on about their lives after high school and what they have been up to. Not that he was surprised; she was very close to him.

"Oh, Yuki, I should mention…" Yuki would eye him every once in a while, then smile down at her because he was always so nice to her. Why did he have to come along and ruin their little walk to the park? They were just going to have a picnic—that food is probably getting a little spoiled—and then his cousin appeared. Almost out of nowhere, but he was there (apparently, he was having a little get together with his girlfriend—besides the point).

So Hatori just stood there, watching the two talk about whatever it was they were talking about. He didn't care to listen; he wanted Tohru all to himself. Okay, maybe that was a little spoiled to think like that, but it was true. He didn't want another guy loving her like he loved her—he just wanted her all to himself.

"O-Oh! We should get going!" She looked down at the basket full of foods. She looked up at him with an apologetic smile—and he couldn't stay mad. As much as he hated his cousin, he could never be mad at her, not when she looked like that.

"It was nice to see you again, Tohru," he heard Yuki whisper. The two hugged—Hatori couldn't look at that—and away the cousin went. Tohru turned to him and smiled.

"Well, that was a surprise to see him again, wasn't it, Hatori!" She wrapped her arm around his and he smiled.

"More or less," he replied. As long as she was by his side at the end, he couldn't really be jealous of anyone.

Really, they should be jealous of what _he_ had.

**TLS**


	11. K is for Kiss

_Story: Every Waking Moment_

_Rating: K-T (it'll vary)_

_Word count: 310  
><em>

_Pairings (throughout the story): HatorixTohru, with mentions of KyoxKagura and YukixMachi_

_A/N: I had them dating only for a few months-changed that to "two years" because that's pretty believable, right? I don't know LOL Maybe Tohru kissing **him** isn't very believable, but I have my dreams.  
><em>

_Also, I forgot to update yesterday. I worked all day and went out with friends afterwards. SO. You get two words today! YAY!  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket._

_**K is for "Kiss"**  
><em>

He knew he had to do it eventually. Someday, one day, eventually, that's all that popped into his head. Someday, he'd have to kiss her.

It had been over two years since they started dating (Tohru would say a little more, because their first date didn't go too well, but she didn't care about dates anyway) and she was too shy to make any move. He wasn't one to talk; he didn't want to frighten the poor thing.

They were slow-dancing to a song on the dance floor. It was at Yuki and Machi's wedding, and it just so happened that Hatori wanted to dance with Tohru. Of course, she happily took the offer and went hand-in-hand to the dance floor with him.

And as he danced with her, he was determined to kiss her. He knew damn well they were ready, and he couldn't possibly wait any longer for her. They would stare into each other's eyes, longing for _something _that was _there. _So when the music would end, he would swoop down and capture her lips.

But plans never go accordingly.

He was in the midst of twirling her when she spun back and reached up with her hands. He was going to catch her, because he thought she was falling, but instead, she planted a kiss right on his lips.

His eyes widened. He _certainly _did not see that coming.

It wasn't a long, romantic kiss, either, like he planned it being. It was just a quick kiss, just on the lips.

When she pulled away, her face became a tomato red and she buried her face into his chest. He would be lying if he said he wasn't blushing. He wrapped his arms around her with a little chuckle and kissed the top of her head.

Nothing ever went according to plan when she was around.

**TLS**


	12. L is for Like

_Story: Every Waking Moment_

_Rating: K-T (it'll vary)_

_Word count: 485  
><em>

_Pairings (throughout the story): HatorixTohru, with mentions of KyoxKagura and YukixMachi_

_A/N: I'm so cheesy. I don't have a note today, though! Enjoy!  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket._

_**L is for "Like"**  
><em>

When did she start to like him? She wasn't sure. All she knew was she didn't want to leave his side, even if he noticed her blush all the time. _"Do you have a fever, Tohru?" _She was a terrible liar, too, so she never found the strength to reply to his question.

They were alone, for once. Usually she had gone to the main house with Shigure and the others. But Hatori invited _her_, no one else. _"Tohru, would you mind coming over this Sunday? I have a few things I need to talk to you about." _And when Shigure asked where she was going?

_"O-O-Oh! Just out with my friends!" _Somehow she hoped he believed her (he didn't) and wouldn't investigate (he did).

She knocked on his door. "Come in," he called to her. She cracked the door open and peeked inside. There he was, sitting at his desk. His silhouette looked studious. She saw the shadow move. "Ah, Tohru," he rose from his chair and she opened the door a little more.

"I-I'm not interrupting something, am I?" He shook his head.

"Not at all," she looked around.

"You shouldn't work in the dark," he closed the door behind her, "Hatori," she said to him. He shrugged.

"I turn on the light when it's not light outside," he placed a hand on her back; she tensed up. He directed her to the other chair in his room, next to his. "Come, sit down."

When she sat down, she put on a smile. She didn't want to look nervous. "S-So," she started; he interrupted.

"Open your mouth." She just stared at him. "I want to check your temperature." Her heart was racing.

So she obliged. He slid the cold metal under her tongue; she quickly clamped her mouth shut.

Soon after, he took the thermometer out of her mouth and examined it. "98.3. So you _don't _have a fever." He looked…worried? "Tohru," he started; she interrupted.

"U-Um, I don't feel sick, actually! It must've just been a little bug!" She nervously laughed.

"You were never sick, were you?"

"U-Um…" she bowed her head and felt embarrassed.

"After you graduate," he replied. He turned his chair and looked down at his desk. She rose her head and blinked.

"H-Hatori?" He didn't budge. "I-I don't mean to, b-but…" he interrupted her again.

"After you graduate, my treat," he whispered.

She felt her heart pound against her chest, and she put a hand to her mouth. She had to hide her large smile.

"But don't say a word to anyone, especially Shigure," he whispered. When he spun the chair around, she noticed a bit of a red tinge on his cheeks. She felt feverish. "Until you graduate, we'll keep it all a secret," she nodded. "I'd…love to take you out to dinner, when you graduate," she unmasked her smile; he smiled with her.

"After I graduate."

**TLS**


	13. M is for Married

_Story: Every Waking Moment_

_Rating: K-T (it'll vary)_

_Word count: 300  
><em>

_Pairings (throughout the story): HatorixTohru, with mentions of KyoxKagura and YukixMachi_

_A/N: This one's my favorite (so far). I just LOVE IT._

_I'm done. Enjoy!  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket._

**_M is for "Married"_**

He hated going to the grocery store. Not because Tohru would go off on her own sometimes (he walked too slow for her taste, so she would shop alone), but because all the women would swarm him. He always made it a point to _always _have his left hand out toward the aisle. It usually made them go away.

But sometimes, they never noticed. Like the woman standing next to him. "Hi there," she said to him. He knew where this was going, but he wanted to see if she just wanted to talk.

"Hello. Is there something I can help you with?" He tried being as friendly as possible, but she rubbed against his body. It was like this _every _time.

"If you'd want to go on a date, yeah, that's something you can help me with," he sighed.

"I'm flattered, but I am married," he noticed the woman look down at his hand and frown.

"Shame, I could be a much better wife than the one you have," and away she went. He sighed. _I doubt that, _he thought to himself. He felt someone bump against him again, and he gripped the cart with his hands.

"Ma'am, I'm terribly sorry, but I am married," he turned to face the person. She was smiling.

"I know that, silly. You married me!" Tohru just glowed and he sighed in relief, chuckling at her comment. She put some of the items from her basket into her cart. "Another one?" He nodded.

"They don't know when to quit," she went back to his side, basket in her arm.

"I don't blame them," she remarked. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and continued to walk, shopping together. She still hated his snail-like pace, but she wanted him all to herself.

It worked.

**TLS**


	14. N is for Nosy

_Story: Every Waking Moment_

_Rating: K-T (it'll vary)_

_Word count: 438  
><em>

_Pairings (throughout the story): HatorixTohru, with mentions of KyoxKagura and YukixMachi_

_A/N: Another one I don't like. I hate writing kid parts LOL_

_Enjoy!  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket._

**_N is for "Nosy"  
><em>**

"Daddy, daddy!" He heard his son's little footsteps running towards him. Hatori turned and looked down at him.

"What is it?" Hatori saw his son smile.

"Nooothing, I just wanted to see you!" Hatori smiled and rubbed his head. The son watched as his father turned back to his work and started typing again. "Whatcha doing?" He tried looking at the screen, but no avail.

"You're being awfully nosy tonight," Hatori replied.

"I don't know what that means, daddy."

"It means you want to know what I'm doing."

"Oh!" The little boy started to giggle. "I thought you were talking to mommy, actually! Are you doing boring, yucky stuff?" He clearly did not like what Hatori did as a job.

"Yes, unfortunately," he replied.

The little boy groaned. "Come play outside with me, daddy!" Hatori looked over and frowned.

"Wish I could, but I have to finish this tonight. I will later, okay?" His son beamed—like his mother.

"Promise!" Hatori nodded.

"Promise," the little boy threw up his arms in excitement and ran out the door. Hatori watched him run and close the door behind him. He found it amusing.

So did she. "It's amazing how you can stay quiet like that," he whispered. He popped open another window, and Tohru's smiling face appeared. He smiled.

"He's just like you!" She teased.

"I beg to differ," he leaned back in his chair. He wanted a bit of alone time, personally, with Tohru. "When will you be back?"

"Not until tomorrow afternoon," she replied. She was over at Shigure's place, for Kyo's wedding (Hatori had work, he couldn't go). It seemed that Kagura was in fact marrying him after all. "Then I'll be back home and with you two again! Shigure wishes you were here," Hatori frowned.

"His wishes will not be fulfilled for a while, then," she giggled. He felt his whole body relax when he heard her laugh. "I miss you," he whispered. Hatori saw her hand reach for the camera, as if wanting to touch him.

"I miss you too," she whined. He leaned forward in his chair and reached out to touch his camera. Miles apart, but he still felt like she was there. For a minute, they just stared into each other's eyes.

Then they heard their son in the background. "Ew! I knew that's what you were doing!" Hatori watched as Tohru laughed.

"I think he picked up your curious gene, Hatori!" He could only laugh.

"But he picked up your cute side," she smiled. He definitely missed his family being altogether. He just had to make it through one more day.

**TLS**


	15. O is for Open

_Story: Every Waking Moment_

_Rating: K-T (it'll vary)_

_Word count: 386  
><em>

_Pairings (throughout the story): HatorixTohru, with mentions of KyoxKagura and YukixMachi_

_A/N: ANGST. Also, sorry about not updating yesterday again. Things happen in life that I can't ignore. _

_So you'll be getting two today! This first one I hate, the second one I love! YAY!_

_Enjoy!  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket._

**_O is for "Open"  
><em>**

Tohru stretched. She had been bending over her garden for the past twenty minutes, and her back was killing her. It was cloudy, and she didn't know whether rain was in the forecast (just in case, she had her hose ready to spray her vegetables). She brought a hand to her neck and began to rub the kinks out.

She felt relaxed. "Ah, such a nice day out. Too bad the sun isn't out," she smiled and looked up at the house. Then she blinked. Why was the door wide open? She didn't leave it like that, did she? _O-Oh no, what if someone came by and went inside without me noticing! O-Or what if I really did leave the house open like that! A-Ah! _She began to panic and ran inside the house.

She looked around. Nothing _looked _out of place—but what if there was a murderer hiding! _I-I-I-I don't know w-what to do! _She took a step into the house and peeked around every corner there was. "U-U-Um, hello?" She called out. There was no response.

"H-H-Hatori?" She recalled him talking about "resting in their bed for a bit", so she eased her way up the stairs. But by the time she reached the second step, someone grabbed her around the waist.

"Gotcha," they whispered. But her mind blanked and she elbowed the person behind her, right in the shoulder. Tohru felt the person let go of her and she fell on the stair. She turned to see who it was, but the person was laughing.

Laughing! "Tohru, it's only me!" She felt herself trembling, but felt _so _relieved to find it was only Hatori. Her heart was racing a mile a minute as he grabbed her hand to help her up. But his laughter soon ended. "Tohru? Are you okay? You're shaking," he felt her tear her hand away and saw her sit back down on the stair. She brought her hands to her mouth.

"D-D-Don't do that a-a-again," she whispered. He knelt down to see her face. "I-I-I thought y-y-you were d-dead, or s-something," he sighed and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. Thunder clapped in the sky and he felt _terrible_, especially when he saw tears in her eyes.

"Sorry," he whispered; lightning illuminated the dark sky.

**TLS**


	16. P is for Paws

_Story: Every Waking Moment_

_Rating: K-T (it'll vary)_

_Word count: 257  
><em>

_Pairings (throughout the story): HatorixTohru, with mentions of KyoxKagura and YukixMachi_

_A/N: Enjoy!  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket._

**_P is for "Paws"  
><em>**

"No," Hatori flat out told her.

"Aw, why not! You're always away at work! Besides, we've been talking about-"

"It's not the same," he looked into the glass and stared straight into its eyes. It reminded him of Shigure. And he would _not_ want a Shigure running around his house.

Tohru frowned. It put up a paw against the window; she pouted. "But look at it! It's too cute!" Hatori looked over at her; she put her hand against the glass.

"You'd have to feed it every day-" She wasn't listening. "Tohru," she looked at him with what looked like stars in her eyes.

"I already feed you every day!" He continued.

"And we don't know how big this…" he looked over at it. It had a devilish look in its eyes; it really looked like Shigure. "…thing will get," she pointed at a little piece of paper on the window.

"Well, it says it's a year old already—it shouldn't grow too much now," he would not win the argument. He just took her hand and looked into the window.

"Then, we're ready?" They both rose and she smiled, looking up at him. He looked a little horrified at the idea, but when he looked down at her, he smiled back.

"Yes! We're gonna have a dog!" She started to laugh. He was already looking around for a shopkeeper. Then, he felt Tohru bump into his arm. "Say," he knew this voice. "we could always name it Shigure," she teased. His eye twitched.

"Never."

**TLS**


	17. Q is for Quit

_Story: Every Waking Moment_

_Rating: K-T (it'll vary)_

_Word count: 372  
><em>

_Pairings (throughout the story): HatorixTohru, with mentions of KyoxKagura and YukixMachi_

_A/N: WHOOPS. I forgot to update this whole time I'm sorry. Life gets in the way sometimes._

_So you'll probably just get a TON of "Story Updates" today because I'm just gonna upload the rest of them (I'm supposed to be done by today anyway)._

_LET'S DO THIS! _

_(BTW: I like this one.)  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket._

**_Q is for "Quit"  
><em>**

He threw down his pen in disgust. He hated working late, because it made her worry and it kept him away from her. He hated the patients that came through the clinic, he hated the place in general, and he hated being away from her the most.

A small knock was at his office door. Who could it possibly be? "Enter," he called out. The door opened and he smiled just at the sight of the arm.

She came to him, instead. "Hatori! Oh, I had to make sure you were okay!" He leaned back in his chair.

"You could've just called, Tohru," she closed the door behind her.

"Yes, but what if you were busy? Or out? Or what if you turned off your phone? Or—Oh! What if…" she started to ramble on. To anyone else, it would've been a nuisance. To him, after a long day of work, after hearing patients drone on and on about their sicknesses, he was at peace.

He pushed away from his desk and she froze in the middle of the room. He walked to her. "I missed you," he whispered.

She blushed. "O-Oh, w-well, maybe it's good that I came to your office tonight!" She smiled, but when she closely looked at his face, he looked so tired. "Hatori, you should sit down," she pulled out the metal chair next to his desk.

"I don't think I re-" she didn't take no for an answer, not with that face. He shrugged. It had been a long day. When he sat down, she put her hands on his shoulders and started to rub. He relaxed and let out a small moan. "You know, Tohru," he whispered; she listened, "when you make these late night visits, I always feel like quitting the job altogether, just to be with you all day," she smiled.

"I think you'd get sick of me," she bluntly said. He leaned his head back and looked into her brown eyes. She stopped massaging his shoulders and stared back.

"I don't think that'd be a possibility," he whispered. She brushed his hair away from his blind eye and teased with him.

"Some things are impossible," he smirked.

"With you, it isn't."

**TLS**


	18. R is for Respect

_Story: Every Waking Moment_

_Rating: K-T (it'll vary)_

_Word count: 439  
><em>

_Pairings (throughout the story): HatorixTohru, with mentions of KyoxKagura and YukixMachi_

_A/N: I personally don't like this one, mainly because I couldn't think of anything else to write about lol_

_But enjoy!  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket._

**_R is for "Respect"  
><em>**

"I'll be right back, Tohru, I'm just going to use the facilities," she quickly nodded and found a spot on a bench. He handed her the cotton candy—they were at a fair. Hatori figured she would like something like a fair, because it suited her personality. Plus she loved cotton candy; it was her favorite treat.

So in the Summer heat, she relaxed against the bench and picked at her treat in delight. She was having a fantastic day with the man she liked (loved, really) and couldn't wait to make more memories with him, then and later.

But then, a man sat down on the bench next to her. She smiled to him. "Hello!" She was as friendly as ever. The man flashed a smile of his own.

"You are beautiful," he whispered to her. She barely caught the words, but she blushed.

"O-Oh! Thank you!" The man inched closer to her; she continued to ear her cotton candy.

"Say, let's you and me get out of here." She swallowed her candy.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm with someone," she looked over at the restroom and saw him just exiting. "There he is, actually," she pointed.

The man suddenly grabbed her wrist; she felt his death grip. She winced at the pain. "I told you to get out of here with me, girl. I suggest you come with me before I take you out of here by force." When she tried to pull her wrist out from his grip, she heard someone punch another.

She closed her eyes. Her hand was hers again! When Tohru peeked out of one eye, she was shocked to see Hatori holding the guy by the collar.

"You will respect her with whatever dignity you have left and will apologize for what you have done to her," she had never heard him speak with so much malice before.

The man turned to her. "I-I'm so sorry!" Hatori tightened his grip on his collar; the man turned back to Hatori.

"I suggest you leave before I throw you out myself," Tohru felt the weight on the bench lift and heard the man run off. Hatori then sat down next to her and sighed. "You can't be friendly to everyone, Tohru," she handed him the cotton candy; he took a chunk and put it in his mouth.

"I know," she smiled, "but I'd feel terrible." As Hatori ate the piece of candy, he wrapped a shoulder around her arm.

"You're too sweet," she giggled. She didn't know if he was talking about her or the cotton candy (she bet on the former; he wished she did).

**TLS**


	19. S is for Spring

_Story: Every Waking Moment_

_Rating: K-T (it'll vary)_

_Word count: 341  
><em>

_Pairings (throughout the story): HatorixTohru, with mentions of KyoxKagura and YukixMachi_

_A/N: CHEESY ALERT. Enjoy!  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket._

**_S is for "Spring"  
><em>**

"Ah!" Tohru rushed out of the candy store and held her little bag of chocolates. "He will love these!" She smiled. They were little dark chocolate bars, inside a red bag. It was White Day, but she marked it as the first day of Spring. The trees were blooming, people were out more, and there was something about the air that made everything cheerful.

She loved it.

As she was walking down the street, she started to talk to herself, about life and her friends. She felt terrible that she couldn't buy everyone chocolates, but she barely saw them anymore. "Oh, what if he hates this tradition? I never really asked him if it was okay to celebrate Spring today…" she drifted into another thought: what if he really did hate chocolate?

She felt even worse. A few people passed her with flowers in hand. What if he wanted a bouquet of flowers instead? What if he didn't even _want _something from her? What if—

She wouldn't think like that.

Tohru reassured herself. "N-No! He'll like these chocolates! I'm sure of it!" She stopped at the corner and waited for the okay signal to walk across the street. As she waited, someone planted a bouquet of roses in front of her face.

"I think I love this tradition as much as I love the woman," she blinked, "Happy Spring," he whispered in her ear. She smiled and turned around. He smiled back and rested his forehead on hers. Truth be told, he saw her walk past him when he exited the flower shop. He wanted to call out to her, but in fear of frightening her, he just followed her.

He liked that option better now.

He could stare into her eyes forever, even if others were looking. She could do the same. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she held onto his shirt with her free hand against his chest. They shared a quick, intimate kiss before sharing another set of smiles.

"Happy Spring, Hatori," she whispered back.

**TLS**


	20. T is for Tohru

_Story: Every Waking Moment_

_Rating: K-T (it'll vary)_

_Word count: 395  
><em>

_Pairings (throughout the story): HatorixTohru, with mentions of KyoxKagura and YukixMachi_

_A/N: It's kind of like the "Hatori" prompt. Then again, I just love the idea of Hatori talking about Tohru, so... Enjoy!  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket._

**_T is for "Tohru"  
><em>**

Her name was Tohru. It was a simple name, something that rolled off the tip of his tongue and still left a lovely taste in his mouth. But whenever a female patient came through his path, and when they gave him that _look_ (Tohru gave him the _look_ very rarely, and he jumped on the chances when she gave them) he hated them even more.

He loved his patients—some of them. Some of the women that came through were vicious, cruel even. And they weren't cruel to him; they were cruel to _her_, _Tohru. _

His conversations usually went:

_"So, are you single?"_

_"No, I'm happily taken."_

_"What's her name?"_

_"I find no-"_

_"Her first name, then."_

_"Tohru."_

_"Tohru—an ugly name. How do you love an ugly girl?"_

He never could find an answer to that. And his day was no different. A new woman came into the clinic for some kind of a check-up.

"You are a handsome gentleman, you know that?"

"I get that a lot," he replied. The woman smiled.

"How about you and I go on a date?" He turned in his chair to his desk.

"Flattered, but I am taken," she leaned back on the bed.

"Oh? A guy like you, taken." It was not that unbelievable, was it?

"Yes, taken," she scoffed.

"What's her name?" He spun and faced the woman.

"Tohru," he whispered. She looked over at a picture on his desk and grimaced.

"Is that her?" He nodded. She shrugged and held out her arm; he held a syringe to draw blood. "Pity," he frowned.

They didn't talk much after that. He hated when they talked about her like that. And she would know that when he got home. "Tohru?" She rose her head up from the table and smiled.

"Hatori! You're home early!" When she rose, he took a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. "H-H-Hatori?" He smiled.

"There was this woman at the clinic today, and she said 'Pity' because I was dating you," he stepped forward and handed her the flowers. "And I've thought about it since then, and I don't see it a pity. I think of it as a gift," she blushed and buried her head in the flowers.

"O-O-O-Oh, s-stop," he kissed the top of her head.

"Never," he whispered.

Her name was Tohru.

And he loved her.

**TLS**


	21. U is for Undress

_Story: Every Waking Moment_

_Rating: K-T (it'll vary)_

_Word count: 446  
><em>

_Pairings (throughout the story): HatorixTohru, with mentions of KyoxKagura and YukixMachi_

_A/N: This is how I would think it would go down if Hatori tried getting it on with Tohru for the first time. Or something LOL_

_I won't say what she's wearing, because maybe it's scandalous, but...it's pretty provocative. Maybe. I don't know._

_Enjoy!  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket._

**_U is for "Undress"  
><em>**

They had been through this before, sleeping with each other in bed. They had never gone past just _sleeping_ in bed, but he forced himself to make sure it never made it past that. He wanted to make sure she was ready. And at that moment, it looked like she wasn't ready. She was just staring at the bed, while he stood behind her.

"Tohru, you don't possibly think you'll be sleeping with me," she blushed, "in those clothes, do you?" She looked down. She forgot she was wearing jeans.

"O-O-Oh! N-N-No! I-I-I'll go change!" As she turned around, he held out his arms and let her hit his chest. Soon enough, he kept her in his arms.

"Don't be silly, let me help you," he could feel her squirming. She mumbled something like: "H-H-H-Hatori! U-U-Uh…" He just smiled. "A-A-Are you trying t-t-to u-u-u-u-undress me?" she buried her head against his chest more.

For a minute, it was quiet. He imagined her cute face flustered and red, not knowing what to say. Her faces always made him smile. He was going to close his eyes and rest his head on top of hers, but she started to move away from his body. With a little space between the two, she kept her head down while he looked down at her.

Then she softly whispered: "I-If I-I take off y-your shirt, c-can I go change?" He just stared at her, as she started to unbutton his shirt. For the first time, with a woman, he felt nervous. What was she doing?

Soon enough, he felt naked as she unbuttoned the last button near the top of the shirt. Her hands slid down his bare skin, making him shiver at her touch. "Tohru," he whispered. His shirt fell to the ground, and as soon as he stepped forward to lean in for a chaste kiss, she glanced into his eyes. Something stopped him.

"I'll be right back," she said, rushing out the door. He felt flushed. But he called back to her:

"What do I get out of you taking off my shirt?" She took a minute to reply, but when she peeked around the corner, his eyebrows rose.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You'll see," she whispered. He felt his world spinning and had to sit on the edge of the bed. His body ached; it was her first night, and it was amazing how she made him feel by just _talking_.

When he saw her come back, it wasn't just words that made him feel attached to her.

It was words _and _sex appeal. He took no chance to skip out on anything. He made sure one thing led to another.

**TLS**


	22. V is for Vacation

_Story: Every Waking Moment_

_Rating: K-T (it'll vary)_

_Word count: 385  
><em>

_Pairings (throughout the story): HatorixTohru, with mentions of KyoxKagura and YukixMachi_

_A/N: Enjoy!  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket._

**_V is for "Vacation"  
><em>**

They—well, he—finally had a vacation, away from patients for one whole week. Just him and Tohru.

And the rest of the Sohma family.

Hatori knew Shigure was scheming something, especially when he practically interrogated him on where Tohru and he would be staying. He saw the whole bunch of them, _waiting_ for them to arrive. She was excited to see them; he was not.

So there he was, sitting on a couch with Shigure and Ayame, while she was whisked away by the others to go to the beach. _"Hatori has you all to himself every day. We're taking you out to have fun," _oh, how he hated his family sometimes. "Ha'ri!" Shigure whined.

"What?" He seethed.

"You weren't listening to Aya's wonderful story about his store!" Ayame put a hand up to his heart.

"I'm crushed, Ha'ri! You were never so cold-hearted before! Why the sudden change?" Ayame cried. Hatori just stared at Shigure.

"All he wanted was his dear friends to help him and listen, but you were daydreaming!" He sighed. He _would _be relaxing with _Tohru_ right now if Shigure hadn't brought the entire family. Just then, the door flew open; it was Momiji.

"Everyone! We're gonna light off some fireworks," Hatori didn't even realize it was close to dusk, "so everyone should come outside!" Shigure and Ayame looked at each other with so much glee. Hatori watched them both head for the door.

As the hordes of people left, only one came back in and sat down next to him. He smiled. "How was the beach?" She smiled.

"It was great! The water was nice, but I think I got a little burnt in some places," she leaned forward and he looked at her back; she was right. Tohru leaned towards him and rested her head on his lap. She looked exhausted.

"Do you not wish to see the fireworks tonight?" She closed her eyes.

"I-I would love to, but I think I would fall asleep watching them," she whispered. He placed his hand on her head and started combing through her hair. She snuggled more into his body. And as the fireworks went off, he didn't care. He just stared at Tohru for maybe an hour and kept smiling.

_This_ was what a vacation had to feel like.

**TLS**


	23. W is for Winter

_Story: Every Waking Moment_

_Rating: K-T (it'll vary)_

_Word count: 416  
><em>

_Pairings (throughout the story): HatorixTohru, with mentions of KyoxKagura and YukixMachi_

_A/N: I just stole my own presents from an older HatorixTohru fic I did, "Flower Viewing". I'm very creative._

_Enjoy!  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket._

**_W is for "Winter"  
><em>**

It was the first day of Winter, but they called it their own little Christmas. They never had a Christmas alone; they always had to go to Shigure's place to have a party. And it wasn't like they would spend a lot on each other—well, they would, but they were only allowed to get one present for each other. That was it. That was the deal. Tohru rejected the idea at first.

_"B-But I want to buy you so much!" Hatori shook his head._

_"I don't need anything, Tohru, really. I've already been grateful to have you in my life, that's enough for a while."_

So she agreed, reluctantly. They would decorate their little tree every year, on the Sunday before their Christmas. It wasn't bombarded with ornaments; just little trinkets they received from each other throughout the year (this year, Hatori had put a lucky penny he got from her in one of his lunches; Tohru put a dried up rose petal near the top, from when he gave her roses for their anniversary).

And underneath the tree were two presents. Just like every year. She would always make him open his first. "Here!" She shoved his present in his hands and he looked at the size of the box. It was a little small—jewelry? But he would not give in that easily—he would always make her open hers at the same time.

"Here," he always smiled when giving her his present. She gladly accepted the gesture and looked at her box. It was a little small—jewelry? _Did he/she get me when I bought him/her? _But they tore at the paper and saw that they were, indeed, two jewelry boxes. He was the first to lift his top and was relieved that it wasn't his present there. Instead, it was a silver watch.

She saw his relief and opened hers—it was a silver locket. When he looked at the face of the watch, he saw two little pictures: one was him, and one was her. His smile grew and he looked at her. She opened the locket and saw two pictures: one was him, the other was her. She had tears in her eyes and she looked up at him.

He took the opportunity and kissed her. She didn't care; they usually did kiss on Christmas. When he pulled away from her, he whispered: "Thank you."

And she kissed him again. She was speechless, so she acted on her feelings.

**TLS**


	24. X is for XX

_Story: Every Waking Moment_

_Rating: K-T (it'll vary)_

_Word count: 348  
><em>

_Pairings (throughout the story): HatorixTohru, with mentions of KyoxKagura and YukixMachi_

_A/N: Genetics at its finest LOL Enjoy!  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket._

**_X is for "XX"  
><em>**

He always read it in the textbooks, but never thought he'd be in that position. _"XY means boy, XX means girl" _was always what he repeated back in medical school. "Hatori," he looked down at his beloved on the table. "What do you wish for it to be?"

Her hand rested on her stomach. He rubbed his hand over her stomach and let it rest on her hand. "I wish for it to be just like its mother," she blushed.

"A-Ah, you're so modest," she turned her head to the doctor next to her. The doctor was embarrassed and didn't know how to respond.

"A-A-Ah!" Hatori felt like there were two Tohrus in the room. "Let's see what you're having!" The girl was rubbing the gel all over Tohru's stomach, in a very frantic manner. He looked over at the picture being produced.

There it was—their creation. Granted, when she told him, he didn't know how to react at the time. _"U-U-Um, H-Hatori?"_

_"What is it? Are you sick?" She held her stomach and shook her head._

_"U-Um, n-n-no…" he looked at her._

_"You can tell me, Tohru. Don't be-" she held out the stick that she hid against her stomach. He stopped talking. _

_"I'm pregnant."_

"Mr. Sohma?" The doctor was waving her instrument around in his face, but he still went through his studying habits again. _"XY means boy, XX means-"_

"Hatori?" He felt Tohru squeeze his hand. He looked over at her. "Did you hear?" He just stared at her.

"It's a girl," the doctor said. She paused the picture on the screen and he looked back at the picture. _"What if it has the curse? What if I can't hold it when it's born? What if you can't hold it? What if-" he silenced her with his lips. He had never been happier in his life. Between kisses, he whispered to her._

"I love you," he squeezed her hand back. He leaned down and kissed her lips (the doctor quickly looked away).

_"And I'll love both of you, no matter what."_

**TLS**


	25. Y is for Yellow

_Story: Every Waking Moment_

_Rating: K-T (it'll vary)_

_Word count: 303  
><em>

_Pairings (throughout the story): HatorixTohru, with mentions of KyoxKagura and YukixMachi_

_A/N: One more until the very end! It's not very good, buuuut I still love it. Enjoy!  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket._

**_Y is for "Yellow"  
><em>**

He loved the warm days. She always wore sundresses and looked adorable. He just wanted to keep him all to himself sometimes, but when it was warm, she always wanted to go out on the town.

It was his one day off of the week, so he agreed to take her downtown and perhaps get some treats for the house. He stood outside, taking in the Summer air and waited to hear her footsteps come down the stairs. She wouldn't be long; she never kept him waiting.

He felt the suns' rays hit his long legs, but his upper torso was kept in the shade (he was ashamed to wear shorts, so he always wore pants, even on the hottest days). Sure enough, he heard her footsteps rushing down the stairs and soon stopped behind him. She was a little out of breath.

"S-Sorry, Hatori! I didn't mean to make you wait!" He was about to forgive her, but as he turned around, he lost his voice. She was wearing a bright yellow sundress with a white ribbon around her waist, and her hair had a little white bow in it.

He instinctively grabbed her hand. She looked like the sun, especially when she was smiling like that. She squeezed back. "Have I ever told you you're cute?" She blushed.

"O-O-Oh!" She took her other hand and hid her cheeks. She was embarrassed. "H-Hatori, you're too kind," she stammered.

He smiled. "Come on, Sunshine," he teased as he started to go out into the sun.

"S-Sunshine?" She followed him and smiled. "Okay, Honey Bee!" He hated that name; it always made him blush. He felt their fingers interlace with each other and he placed a hand on her mouth. She could only laugh.

He didn't stay mad for long; she was too cute.

**TLS**


	26. Z is for Zero

_Story: Every Waking Moment_

_Rating: K-T (it'll vary)_

_Word count: 472  
><em>

_Pairings (throughout the story): HatorixTohru, with mentions of KyoxKagura and YukixMachi_

_A/N: And here's the final prompt! Thanks for all the reviews and love guys. I love them all._

_Also, can you see how this one is my favorite? I wish my future husband calls me a zero. If he calls me one, and means it in my definition, then I am marrying him right there and then! _

_BTW: I did cry when I wrote this. A few tears were shed, because I thought it was so cute._

_Enjoy!  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket._

**_Z is for "Zero"  
><em>**

_"Hatori, you can't look at my paper! I don't want to ruin the surprise! You told me it would be a good idea to write our own," he leaned away from her._

_"I need some kind of inspiration. You're better at this kind of stuff," she pursed her lips._

_"Even if you just said 'I love you', I'd be fine with that," she muttered under her breath. _

"You may say your vows, Mr. Hatori Sohma," he looked down at his bride. He memorized his whole speech, but he never said it to her face before—obviously. She didn't look like herself, what with all the makeup she had on (and he hated her hair curly; he liked it straight), but he knew she was still beautiful.

He took in a deep breath and smiled. He knew she was ready; he had been ready for a long time. _"Will you marry me?" _

"Tohru, I love you," he paused; she was already crying! And whenever she cried, he usually followed suit with a few tears (it was no exception). "And you said it yourself: even if I just said 'I love you' you'd be fine with that," there were tears falling from her eyes. He held her hands. "Tohru, this may sound weird, but do you remember our third anniversary? When we called each other numbers?" She started to blink and more tears fell.

_"Hatori, you're my number one!" He looked down at the woman holding his waist while lying on the ground._

_"Number one, huh?" He asked. She nodded, and looked up at him with a smile._

_"You always will be!" He smiled._

_"Then…" _

She rapidly nodded. "You're my number zero. You're my perfect, flawless, mysterious number, and I love you so, so much. You will be my number zero, forever and always," he had a tear falling from his eye (luckily, Shigure wiped it away and made Tohru laugh), and she had tears falling while she smiled.

"Well," she started her vow. "I think you looked at my vow, because you took my zero reference." _  
><em>

_"You're not a 'zero', Tohru, you're perfect in every way. A zero, in your terms, means a loser. You're far from it. In my mind, a zero is perfection."_

_"Well…"_

Hatori squeezed her hands. "I'm glad to be your number zero, Hatori. Forever and ever will I want to be your number zero. That means, then, that you'll be my hero. A zero always needs a hero, and I'm glad you're him," he felt her squeeze back. "I don't know who else it could be."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Sir, you may kiss your bride."

He always did what he was told, especially with her. _"Can I kiss you, my zero?" _

_"Of course you can. I love you, my hero—I always will."_

**TLS**


End file.
